


We've Got Tonight

by YukiWayne79



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiWayne79/pseuds/YukiWayne79
Summary: 军烨初夜火车。





	

开机三天了，胡军和刘烨还没从关导嘴里赚到一个“过”字。全组都被说不出口的阴云笼罩着，尤以关导周围最盛，雷雨一触即发。  
“停。今天就到这儿吧。收工，明天继续。” 再拍下去也拍不出什么花来。两个人都找不到感觉，太生分，太不自然。关导黑着脸收拾东西，看都不看两个主演。这样的低气压，胡军还勉强忍着，刘烨却快要受不住了。  
食不知味地扫了两口晚饭，刘烨就敲响了胡军房间的门。呛人的烟味从门缝飘出来，刘烨抬眼看看松松垮垮穿着浴袍的师哥，准备好的说辞卡在喉咙。  
“进来吧。” 胡军让开一条路，转身去开窗户。刘烨缩着尾巴把门带上，抱着剧本往前上了两步。胡军的桌子乱七八糟，摊开的剧本上密密麻麻地写着笔记，烟灰缸里满是烟蒂，烟灰洒得到处都是。刘烨把烟灰缸倒了，扯了张纸擦了擦桌子，才捧着剧本坐下。胡军靠在桌沿居高临下地看他，沉重地皱着眉。烟味是散掉了不少，可空气还是凝重得令人窒息。刘烨低着头，被胡军盯得汗毛直竖，他像快溺水的人一样猛吸一口气，强迫自己说点什么打破僵局。  
“师哥...”  
“叶子...”  
两人同时开了口。声音不大，却像炸弹一样把他俩都吓得一激灵。刘烨闪着双水灵的眼，像受了惊的兔子一样躲闪着不知道该看哪。  
“你先说。” 不小心吓到自己猎物的狮子愧疚地顿了顿，发扬谦让风格。  
“师哥，咱们...对对词？” 兔子抬起头来，剧本像盾牌一样抱在身前。  
“嗯。” 胡军点点头，往床上一坐。  
“不早了，去洗个澡吧。” 这句词胡军今天念了几十遍，可怎么都找不到关导要的那种“欢爱之前”的感觉。这尺度不好把握，多一分就成了猥琐，少一分又显得生硬。  
“大哥...您去过美国么？” 刘烨的那份紧张和羞涩感倒是表达得不错。他是真紧张，紧张到好几次看错方向的地步。  
“嗯。” 按剧情，这之后两人就要干正事了，可他俩的眼神和肢体交流都不太对，暧昧不足而尴尬有余。两人沉默着大眼瞪小眼，再这么下去，明天又要浪费一天的时间，关导非掐死他俩不可。  
“要不，咱们换一场试试？” 刘烨心里有个想法，挺疯狂，但是他没法控制住不去想。从进组开始这个想法就种在他脑子里了，凌乱的画面白天黑夜地重复，让他脸红，也让他每天早上在浴室里多耗了二十分钟。  
“行，你想怎么都行。” 胡军的心怦怦跳。他隐约嗅出来他这个师弟脑子里有点不寻常的想法，但他不敢捅破，万一捅错了，那就不是尴尬的问题了。这世界上哪来那么多荒唐的巧合，两个对手戏演员都想假戏真做，别天真了，胡军在脑子里拍了自己一掌，没有那么巧的事儿！  
“那咱们试试这场。” 刘烨拿过桌上还沾着点烟灰的剧本，两下翻到被他刻进脑子里的那页，塞给胡军。他自顾自地爬到床上，凌乱的被子里全是胡军的味道，闻得刘烨脑子里轻飘飘的。他躲在胡军背后偷偷瞄着他宽阔的背脊，觉得空气忽然闷热起来。  
胡军接过剧本，瞟了一眼，啪地合上往旁边一扔。这段他在梦里都排了几十回了，用不着看剧本。起身，就位，动作一气呵成。  
“你哪来那么多？喷得我浑身都是。” 胡军迈开长腿往刘烨的方向走，心跳得飞快。演了这么多年戏，他头一回不知道该伸哪只手。他有点慌，他师弟这会儿是真躺在他床上，他知道这不是梦，因为他俩都还穿着衣服。  
刘烨在他枕头上蹭蹭，看着师哥抓心挠肝的窘样，扑哧一声笑了。怕他着急，赶忙拉过他的手按在自己身上。胡军眼睛都瞪圆了，刘烨却收了笑容，抬抬下巴不吱声，示意他继续。  
“来，你也擦擦。” 胡军若有若无地摸他肩膀，指尖温暖的触感让他流连忘返，他蜻蜓点水地掠过凸出的锁骨，唯恐暴露了他那些不正当的心思。兴许师弟只是帮他对戏，人家不过拉拉你的手，摆个姿势，没有别的意思！  
“今天晚上就在这儿吧。” 台词来得恰到好处，借捍东的口，胡军让自己任性了一次。情绪顺着眼神传递到刘烨眼里，胡军隐约看见蓝宇那双忧郁的眼背后有什么东西亮了一瞬，他想去抓，还没动手就跌了下去。  
“好。” 刘烨鬼使神差地拉了胡军一把，胡军撞到了肩膀，可他来不及感觉到疼。他那鬼机灵的师弟正按着他的胸口往他身上爬，表面上低着头躲躲闪闪地不敢看他，手上力气却大得很。  
“第一次吧？” 不用问也知道。  
“你硬了。” 刘烨是真的硬了，沉甸甸地压着他的大腿。  
刘烨解浴袍腰带的动作太猛，差点系了个死结。胡军里面什么都没穿，硬邦邦地翘着，直直指着近在咫尺的刘烨。刘烨的脸“砰”地红了，这么大？师哥的味道伴着灼热的空气飘进他的鼻子，他忍不住又往下凑了凑，近距离观察了一圈，好像更大了。  
“教教我。” 鼻尖离敏感的柱头只有一寸。热气喷在皮肤上，痒进心里。  
“没有这段吧？” 胡军挑着眉毛，心里释然了，行为就马上大胆起来。  
“师哥，教我。” 气音混着那双勾人的眼睛。操。  
大手插进柔软的头发里往下按，胡军的手骨节分明又有力。湿润的唇刚包住顶端，头发就被那手狠拽了一下，然后又道歉似地轻轻揉着，鼓励他继续深入。看得出来刘烨是真没经验，毫无章法地乱舔一气，牙齿刮得胡军龇牙咧嘴。他又好气又好笑，只得哑着嗓子教他。  
“宝贝儿，用嘴唇把牙包起来，对，嗯...乖。”  
“用舌尖勾一下下面，对了，就这儿...嗯...宝贝儿真棒。”  
“嘴长大点，往里吞，嗯...难受就别吞太深了，没事儿...啊...”  
刚才那一下吞得太深太快，刘烨猛地把那巨大的家伙吐了出来，不住地咳嗽。他唾液挂了一下巴，小脸通红，也不知道是憋的还是兴奋的。  
“你傻吧？呼吸都忘了？用鼻子。” 胡军看得心疼，拍着臭小子的头骂他。  
“我没事，你...你太大了，都塞满了。” 刘烨下巴的银丝还挂在灼热的硬挺上，他抬头笑笑，就又含了进去。  
“哎，你...嗯...” 都噎得喘不上气了，还非得要含那么深。这傻小子，犟什么呢。  
刘烨虽然经验少，但是学得很快。没一会儿胡军就陷在了他湿热的口腔里。他甚至学会了用喉咙挤压头部，在吞得最深的时候用手套弄塞不进口里的部分，吐出来的时候舌尖勾转头部的速度快得让胡军眼冒金星。胡军的头几次失控地砸在枕头上，又不甘心地抬起来，朦胧中他好像看见刘烨拽下了自己的裤子，伸了只手在身后捣鼓着，看起来别扭极了。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
“我看书上说，要用手指先扩张，不然进不去。”  
胡军从大敞的睡袍里挣脱出来，扯了刘烨的衣服裤子就把他按在床上。长腿折起来推到胸前，挺翘的屁股捧在手里，掰开，从埋在臀缝的秘穴一直舔到硬得发烫的顶端。只一下，刘烨那点挣扎的力气就全飞了，他软着腰咬着自己的胳膊，不知道是该叫还是不该叫。  
“你那书上就没说，这是我的活儿？” 胡军从湿漉漉的性器后面露出脸来，一口就把兴奋得冒着水的挺翘含到了底。  
胡军的舌头一覆上来，刘烨就知道新手和老手的差别了。宽厚而有力的舌头绕着柱头卷了两圈，电流就蹭蹭地往后脑钻，刺激得刘烨全身的血液都要沸腾起来。他整个上半身都泛起粉红的颜色，脸藏在胳膊后面紧紧闭着眼睛。他这会儿已经没法考虑到底该不该出声了，哑着嗓子师哥师哥地叫个不停，两腿在空中乱蹬，脚尖踡紧又松开。胡军不惯他毛病，按着他结实的大腿给他深喉，吞了没两下就听他带着哭腔求起饶来。  
“师哥...别...不行了...嗯...” 明亮的眼睛蒙了一层薄雾，头发在床单上蹭得一片散乱。  
“这才哪儿到哪儿啊。” 胡军得意地瞟他一眼，舌尖从柱身捋下来，在囊袋中间打了个圈，向下一路滑到不知所措的穴口。  
刘烨惊叫一声，大腿根抖得像筛糠，硬得发疼的前端滴下透明的前液。  
胡军掰着那两瓣翘臀把舌尖伸了进去，细细地沿着褶皱扫了一圈。紧致的穴口羞赧地收缩，像是热烈邀请般咬住他。他从善如流地往里面探进去，又湿又热。他知道自己的尺寸，又念着刘烨是第一次，怕把他吓着了，用舌头舔弄了半天，直到刘烨软着腰求着他停，才伸了沾着润滑的两指去帮他开拓。  
刘烨知道他师哥疼他，可他年轻气盛，受了这么长时间的刺激，实在有点忍不住了。后穴里的手指就像要把他的魂儿勾出来一样，专往那些要命的地方按。湿滑的手指没完没了地旋转着进进出出，他后面又酸又痒，想胡军身下那根又热又粗的东西想得发疯。刚刚只是放进嘴里就噎得他喘不过气，那东西要是进了他的后面，准会又疼又胀地把他狠狠操个透。他越想越急，不知不觉自己抱着膝弯大开着双腿，难耐地扭着身子。  
胡军看着身子底下的人一副敞开了求操的样子，觉着自己再忍下去就不是个男人了。他喘着粗气胡乱套上套子，稳稳地扶着涨成深红色的硕大顶了进去。刚进了个头，下面就传来剧烈的抽气声。还是太大了，刘烨的眉毛拧成一团，抓着两腿的手指节泛白。胡军弯下身子用鼻尖磨挲他的脸颊，轻啃着他紧咬的下颌帮他放松，大手覆上紧握的手指，轻柔地拉过来与他十指交握。  
“疼了？” 低哑的声音里透过几分担忧。  
“不...不疼...” 额头覆着一层冷汗，刘烨紧闭着眼从齿缝强挤出几个字。  
“乖，坚持一下。” 胡军咬着牙往里顶，伞状的头部擦过前列腺，刘烨鼻子里哼出的呻吟变了个调儿。成了。  
胡军调整好角度，顶着刘烨的敏感点一下一下地磨蹭，粗壮的茎身填满紧窄的通道，每擦过前列腺一次，湿热的肠肉就热情地吮吸一遍敏感的柱头。刘烨尝到了甜头，微张的双唇逸出满足的叹息，身体也大胆地轻轻迎合着。  
“这样的，还受得住吗？” 胡军稍稍加快了点动作，看着刘烨眉头仍皱着，小心地问了一句。  
“嗯...” 刘烨的鼻音勾得胡军的心漏跳半拍，恨不得整个人溺进他双眼的水波里。颤抖的手指攀上他粗壮的手臂，身下的人望着他的双眼开了口。  
“再...再多点...”  
“我小瞧你了？” 胡军一个深顶，狠狠撞上他的敏感点。  
“那...啊...那可不。” 这感觉才对嘛。刘烨猛吸一口气，舒爽从头顶蔓延到脚尖。他挑着眉毛挤出一个挑衅的笑，逗胡军狠狠干他。  
“操。” 早知道这小子这么浪，他还装什么温柔君子。胡军猛地把他掀翻了身，按着后腰就猛撞进去，一杆到底。  
“啊！...师哥！...” 肠肉热烈地挤上来，紧紧吸着入侵者。刘烨甚至来不及撑起身子，他上身伏在床上，大开着腿翘着屁股迎合胡军的猛烈进攻。太爽了，沉甸甸的巨根整根拔出再一次次狠狠撞入，后穴被反复撑开填满，前列腺传来一波又一波的酸麻让刘烨头晕眼花。他一遍遍喊着师哥好棒，两手在床单上乱抓，口水和前液滴得到处都是。  
“师哥...好舒服...啊啊...怎么办...好棒啊...” 刘烨爽得眼冒金星，他师哥在身后又快又猛地干着他。他美梦成真，兴奋得不知道如何是好。  
“怎么办？我告诉你怎么办。” 胡军大力拍了两把刘烨紧实的臀瓣，起身骑在他身上，从上往下狠狠干了进去。鼓胀的囊袋拍打在红肿的穴口啪啪有声，配合着刘烨抑制不住的呻吟，疾速的活塞运动剧烈得让屋里的空气都快烧了起来。  
“骚货，爽不爽？” 胡军掐着刘烨的翘臀一下下贯穿，浑圆的臀肉被抓得变形，指尖狠狠陷入肉里。  
“爽死了！...师哥...师哥好棒...啊...不行了...师哥...” 所有的刺激都被大脑转化成快感，刘烨红着眼角哀叫，这个体位太剧烈太直接，他承受着整根性器的冲撞，躲不开一分一毫。  
“不行了屁股还摇得这么欢？嗯？” 胡军一点儿也不减慢速度，发着狠抽插起来。  
“师哥...嗯...真不行了...啊！...师哥慢点...慢点...” 刘烨全身发烫，从未有过的奇异感觉爬上他的脑子，快感积累得过快，推着他往云上飘。失控的飘忽感让他有点惊慌，后穴传来的一波波电流又让他欲罢不能。  
“不行了？刚才是谁扭着屁股求我操他来着？给我老实受着。” 谢天谢地，师哥没有要放过他的意思，反而是深埋在他身体里的性器好像又涨大了些。  
说不清是胡军先低吼了一声还是刘烨先痉挛着咬住了枕头，飓风般猛烈的高潮卷起相融的两人，推着他们冲进云顶的一片空白。刘烨的精液喷得到处都是，混着两个人的汗水把床单弄得一塌糊涂。胡军喘着粗气扔了套子，回身压在他身上，两人一起埋进床垫里，谁也顾不上脏乱。胡军覆着薄汗的结实胸膛贴着刘烨的后背，有力的心跳回应着他的，慢慢一起恢复平静。  
“师哥...” 刘烨的脸依然红着，刚才的胆子却丢到九霄云外去了，声音小得像蚊子。  
“嗯？” 胡军揽着他的手臂又紧了紧。  
“今晚上...去我那儿睡？” 床单都这样了，肯定没法睡了。  
“去你那儿...” 胡军在他耳边亲了一口。“你还能睡？”  
“不睡就不睡呗。” 刘烨抿着嘴唇笑，把脸往枕头里埋。  
第二天虽然两人都有点困倦，拍摄却进行得异常顺利。关导和全组工作人员都很满意，胡军和刘烨更满意。  
只有客房服务不太满意。  
-END-


End file.
